Sergeant Jage
Ultra awesome clone.jpg|thumb|300px|right|Jage in custom 513th armour]] Write the first paragraph of your article here. The Story Begins As he was being produced, Jage was having trouble and very nearly died, even before being completely made. Tha kaminoians working there had no other choice than to add an overdose of enchancers.That meaning his intellegence, strength and stamina were already higher than a almost fully grown clone. When completely created, these enchancers imediatley took affect. As the training started for other clones, Jage had pretty much finished it and was to be moved on to more difficult and challenging tests. When he had finally grown enough to enter battle he was already a arc-trooper and he thought he was prepared for anything. He wasn't. When the alarm was sound, everyone knew they were headed for there first battle. As Jage board the ship with his fellow arc-troops, all he could think of was how easy it should be, but as soon as the gunship landed, the trooper sitting next to him was shot directly in the head. At that point Jage thought he'd never get out alive. With brothers falling and dying all around him, Jage just kept running and shooting. He saw a jedi surrounded by droidekas so he ran over there, picked up a chain gun and shot the droidekas down, and after that he just kept firing. The battle finally came to an end, and everyone was proud of the survivers, espicially Jage.When everyone returned to kamino, Jage was surprised to find out he had become a member of alpha squad. Fighting with Alpha squad The first battle along side Alpha squad was on Mustafar. It turned out the C.I.S had tried to take it over so they could create a droid factory. Jage boarded the ship only to see the 501st there. When the ship landed, the troops deployed and the battle started Jage was already in the heart of the battle taking out super battle droid with just two hand held guns and a vibro blade.When he finally reached the main power core of the factory in progress, Jage attempted to destroy it but was shot twice in the right shoulder and once in the left hand by a droideka. He attempted to run back but was shot three times in the back. Droideka was about to finish him but was destroyed by Rex. Jage said "I owe you one" as Rex bent down to help him, when suddenly a super-battle droid came up behind. Jage shot the super battle droid down and said "But now we're even". They managed to place the charges on the core and fly away before the explosion, and ever since that day, Rex and Jage have been best friends. More battles have been fought with Alpha squad including; the battle of hoth (clone wars), the battle of mygeeto and the battle of vulpter and many more un-recorded battles. After all these battles, Jage had been premoted up and up until he finally reached the rank of sergeant. He was then given control of his own squadron named the 513th.